Just a Nod
by HouseZing
Summary: They want each other. And that can be communicated with just a nod.


This is just a short little smut-filled piece I originally wrote back in 2010, or what I look back on as the 'good old days'. I am usually very heavy on the dialogue, almost non-existent on description, so I had wanted to try something different. This is basically 100% sex.

Sex with House still wasn't boring.

Not that she thought it would be. House and boring never went into the same sentence. Ever. But six months in and their sex life still hadn't slowed. Not even a little. In fact, lately, it seemed to be more exciting than ever.

Cuddy had lost count of the number of times she and House had gotten into an argument over a patient and ended up sweaty and breathless in his bed later that same evening. And each time, she swore that it couldn't get better than that. Until the next time when she was decidedly proven wrong. She was starting to suspect that House riled her up at work on purpose just so that the sex would be hard and desperate and passionate, filled with wordless apologies. Actually, she knew that was what he was doing but wasn't going to say anything. Not when it felt this good.

Though they had their ups and downs as a couple, their desire for each other never waned. Even when they argued, everyone within earshot disappeared and they became lost in a world that only they could understand. The quick glances, the subtle graze of her ass when he thought no one was looking, they just couldn't get enough of each other.

Today had been no different, really. Cuddy glanced at the clock on her the desk. 5:00 PM. Her nanny had to leave at 6 that night, forcing her to cut her day two hours shorter than usual. House knew this, he had even volunteered to go home with her and cook dinner for her and Rachel. Of course, Cuddy had to promise to hang out with him sans pajamas after she put Rachel down for the night. A small price to pay - he really was an excellent cook.

She happily sighed and attempted to refocus on the never ending inflow of paperwork when she felt someone's presence on the other side of her door. There he was, tall and imposing as ever, staring her down with a pair of bright blue eyes filled with want and need. She engaged him with a flirty smile and an equally intense stare, as she usually did. Cuddy was never one to back down from a challenge. Which was probably why she still remained with House, despite everyone around her calling her crazy. She didn't care. Let people talk. She loved this man.

House narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in a silent message to her before turning around and walking away. No words were needed. As he reached the exit to the clinic, House heard the door to her outer office swing open and he smirked to himself. He knew she would follow him. The quickness of her stride, high heels echoing with urgency off the floor let him know that she wanted this just as much as he did.

It was a race to her car in the parking garage - a man with a cane versus the woman wearing three-inch heels and a pencil skirt. Cuddy always let him win these footraces. She wasn't worried about bruising his ego by winning, not at all. She still won most of the battles that they fought. But this was different. She loved the sight of him leaning against the side of her car, a victorious smirk on his face, and hearing a comment about if she didn't wear such tight clothing she might have a chance to win coming from his way-too-talented mouth.

Cuddy was a gracious loser, giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder before reminding him of the time constraints they were on this afternoon. And just like that his victory was forgotten, throwing himself into the passenger seat and urging Cuddy to ignore any and all speed limits. The ride to his apartment was made in silence. House had a hand on her, grazing his fingers up and down the length of her thigh, wanting nothing more than to hike her skirt over her hips and do things to her that would make Wilson blush when House recounted this particular escapade to him in an effort to get him out of his office.

House still maintained his apartment even though he now spent most nights at Cuddy's. It was a place to escape when he needed to brood over a patient or when he thought Cuddy could use some mother daughter time with Rachel without him. It was also ideal for a sexual rendezvous, not so far adrift from what they were doing now. A five minute jaunt to the hospital. Perfect for 'quick lunches' with Cuddy during the middle of a busy day.

Cuddy pulled up to the front of House's building and parked. A curbside spot? The stars were aligning for them perfectly it seemed. House fumbled with his keys as he tried to hurriedly pull them from his jeans pocket. He was a fifty year-old man for heaven's sake, why did he not feel any different than a teenager about to go to second base for the first time?

Cuddy's hands were on his belt as soon as House had gained enough of his senses to unlock the door. The whole shutting of the door wasn't intentional, a direct consequence of House pushing Cuddy against it as his lips eagerly captured hers in a searing kiss that she would still feel the effects of the next day. Cuddy pulled his pants and briefs over his hips in one tug, which House stepped out of while maintaining some amount of grace.

House nipped gently at Cuddy's neck while she gasped and tried to push him away from the door and down the hall. Foreplay was not happening this time. Which was all well and good - ten hours at work without being able to touch each other had been particularly tortuous on this day. Backpedaling as well as a man with a limp who was also preoccupied with the zipper on the back of his girlfriend's skirt could, he made two steps towards the hallway before stopping.

"Bedroom," Cuddy murmured breathlessly against his lips, shrugging off his blazer until it became a formless pile on the floor.

"Don't." He brushed his tongue over her lip. "Think." A quick nip of his teeth on her shoulder. "I can make it that far." A caress of her breast through her pink sweater. "Need you now."

All this did was elicit a moan from Cuddy as she grabbed his stubbled cheeks with both hands and claimed him in a possessive kiss, her tongue caressing his, letting him know his desire was not unparalleled. Within seconds, Cuddy found herself pressed against the sofa, hands clenching tightly to the back for support as House tugged the skirt down her legs. The high heels stayed on. He loved the way she looked in those heels. And while there was no time to properly lust over that fact, the thought alone sent a direct message to his groin urging him to get on with it.

House grabbed her waist as his hands completely enveloped her. She always felt safe under his touch. He pressed his chest against her back, pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder as he slowly entered her. Despite the heat and the need and the desire that coursed through him, House always managed to be gentle when it came to this part. Though no one would ever believe her if she told them, House was the most considerate lover she'd ever had. He was thoughtful, attentive and reciprocating. It didn't surprise her though. The meticulousness with which he engaged his puzzles or the piano, his strive for perfection. Why would it be any different when it came to sex?

When and only when he was buried completely inside of her did he start thrusting into her hard, both of their desperate needs for release impossible to ignore. This particular tryst was not going to win any awards for duration, not by a long shot. Not that it mattered. Because, god, the way he felt inside of her. The way he drove into her at just the right angle. Her moans and gasps and indecipherable words were coming out at a volume that was in complete disregard to the outside world.

Cuddy threw her hips back against him, in perfect synchronization of House's thrusts, as she felt that heat quickly rush from deep within her.

"Fuck." House panted against her ear, as he collapsed on her back, wrapping his hands around her torso, hanging on for dear life as he continued to rock into her at an unrelenting pace. House clamped his mouth at the side of her neck in an effort to suppress any further obscenities. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he continued to defy the limitations that his body had tried to set for him. The end was drawing near all too quickly as House felt Cuddy's muscles clamp down around him as she came, his name falling from her lips and she rode against him hard, prolonging her orgasm a few more moments.

House wasn't far behind, the vision of the woman he loved breathless and shaking below him, because of him, was his ultimate undoing. He thrust into her one final, determined time with a cry that didn't quite rival hers, spilling himself into her.

The room would have been eerily silent had it not been for the desperate gasps for breath.

"Wow." It was all Cuddy could muster, seeing how the blood flow hadn't exactly returned to her brain.

"Yeah." Not exactly the most riveting conversation ever had. House ran his chin slowly up and down her back.

"Time?" Cuddy turned her head to look at him.

House regretfully removed his hand from her waist to look at his watch. "5:40. 20 minutes to spare. We are that good."

Cuddy laughed. "Good. And don't forget you're cooking. I suddenly have quite the appetite."

"Like I could ever forget Naked Thursdays."


End file.
